Enro Matsudai Journey Forever
by CheshireSphinx
Summary: A Young girl By the age of Sixteen falls into a universe only us animemanga fans would dream of and finds herself to be some sort of heroine meant to save this universe. Has Many anime like Naruto, One Piece, Tenchi Muyo and more. T for language. Hiatus..
1. Prologue

I Give Many thanks to my friend, Olivia, at school that came up with the name for the story. I was having a hard time with what I should use! I'm SOOO sorry that it's short, so don't leave as soon as you get here. This story is Similar to Kingdom Hearts, but with anime and a girl as the main character. Nothing to do with Disney or FF but a lot like it! It contains all the anime I like, so if you're interested, please read! Another neither thing, I Don't own nor will I ever own any of the anime you will read about. Oh, and please don't flame...

'Many Years ago, In a Universe Far more different than this one, Was a Teenager. 16 years of age and Neglected by not only school classmates but Family members too. Always looked down upon, they always wished for a better life. There were many things they desired to be. An orphan being the lowest, but one of the better choices in their opinion. But of course, what good is having no one to care for you until you're adopted? There is also the problem of being in some sort of fraud. The adoption family would just want the money, and with these cases, it could also result in child abuse or Murder. Another good Idea would be a star or singer of some sort. Ahhhh….Getting away from the drama of everyday life….Just to deal with Paparazzi and Propaganda. Being married to another star, just to end up divorcing them within a year and a half's time. The shortest being a day. Finally, the last choice would to live in a world filled with many fantasies. Everyone loving you, you're the hero, Everything's perfect. "If only this was true..." whined the 16 year old. One day their wish came true, a fantasy come to life! Here, they were loved by everyone! People they Knew of, kind of knew about, and just plain didn't know a thing about. Soon after arrival though, they realized that Trouble was on its way. This person also found out that they were chosen for a destiny. Pairing up with a couple of friends, they fought this forsaken evil. Soon, near the end of their journey, our teen hero was defeated. The Death of our hero would result in Great Power to the Villain. The Two friends who came along on the journey knew that if their Friend and leader stayed in that world just a little bit longer, they would be killed. Some great fantasy...Nothing would stop this evil if their friend died, except sending them back to their own universe before they could be killed. In doing this no such evil became, although after being sent home, this teenager died. Fortunately, only if they were killed by this evil, they would attain this great power. And now as I type this, History is slowly repeating itself.'

In the darkness somewhere, a Pink haired woman who was a mad scientist of some sort read this excerpt off of her computer. "Hmmmm..." she said while typing a few more keystrokes. she once again read the excerpt and the few sentences she added

'In three days time, it will begin again. I'll be one to make sure that this new Hero doesn't fail or die. I shall also be the one to bring them here.'

There was a Knock on the door. "Yeah?" asked the pink haired Woman.

"Washu, It's Dinner Time! You've been in there for Days without eating!"

"One more Minute, Tenchi!" she typed in a Few more Keystrokes

"Washu-Chan! It's Very Unhealthy to fast for days on end! Even a Scientist would be hungry!"

After Hearing this, She got up Reluctantly from Her seat. "Okay...Okay! I'm Coming!" Opening the door she asked "What's for Dinner tonight?" The light shining out from the doorway showed machines and pipes running through Washu's room. When the door closed, the glow of the computers returned to the room. The last thing Washu-Chan typed on the screen was...

'These monsters that look like Black Sphinxes, they're the same ones that the first hero fought. But I know something about this Hero. Her name is Shinkiro Kaneko...'


	2. The Iriomote Cat Plushie

Okay…..I hope most of you readers did stick around to read the Prologue of my story. Sorry it was extremely short and confusing. Please keep in mind; it's an Anime Version of Kingdom Hearts, Kay? I'm not biting off of them; the idea is just based off of the game! Other than the anime worlds the story is completely my idea. No flaming, I don't own any of the anime in this story, and please read….PULEEEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE?

Chapter 1 Day One; The Iriomote Cat plushie.

It was Nighttime and dark, ominous clouds formed over head. The ground was black with dead plants and had a thick fog floating over the wilted flowers. Sitting above the fog were cat's heads, Black and sleek; only they had human faces, a pair of folded red wings which rested on their backs and lizard like talons. There were about fifteen of them and they were all sitting around a mysterious figure. They had long brown hair which ended at their waist, a black cat tail and ears, a black robe with white tiger stripes, a grey and turquoise vest; closed over their robe and a Noh mask which had an effect like there was a large gash on the left eye. It seemed to be bleeding from the gash and somewhere from the forehead. They stood before a Trembling young girl. 16 years old, same length hair as the robed figure and had cat ears and a tail as well only it was Beige with brown stripes. This girl wore a nightgown as well. She sat in fear of the figure before her.

"You're the heart of the Cheshire. It's seems you're much weaker than I thought. I worried for nothing! I didn't even have to try and hurt you to beat you." Said the Masked one. They sounded Feminine, but had this bit of a fast paced tone of voice.

The other girl in the gown asked shakily, "C-c-cheshire of Heart? What…."

Before she could finish, she was quickly backhanded by the robed one. "Damare! I don't want to hear anything from such a lowly piece of Crap!"

The one who had just been slapped rubbed her cheek lightly, a tear running down it after she finished rubbing it.

"You wouldn't even last a day in my Universe." They took a few steps back, pointed at the unmasked one and said

"Paralyze her enough so I won't have to hear her scream when I kill her…." The 'cats' Grinned hearing this command.

"Wha?" Said the other one, cheek still red after the slap. She watched the cats hide under the fog until she couldn't see any of them at all. Then she heard a cackle….then another…She tried to move as she watched the figure who had slapped her disappear in the distance.

"Who was that, what were those things and what did they mean by paralyze?" She asked. Something then cut her foot. The girl winced in pain while grabbing her foot. Lifting it out of the fog she saw, not a cut, but a Gash in her foot. She felt sharp pain again but on her back, then her shoulder, arm, neck, leg...

Suddenly, one of the cats jumped out of the fog and Leapt at her. With Its wings unfolded, it glided toward her, until it raised one of its talons and struck...darkness, a scream then a blinding light...

"DON'T KILL ME!" shouted the girl in the nightgown while sitting up. She looked around seeing that she was in bed. Sighing, they placed a hand on their head and ran their fingers through their hair. "Ohh…That damn dream again…." She said while closing her eyes and shaking her head. Then came the sound of footsteps coming at a fast pace.

"Shinkiro! Baby, what's wrong?" Shinkiro opened her eyes to see her mother standing in the doorway to her room, looking worried. She was probably 30/40 something, Asian, Brown eyes, short black hair, 5"9', she wore a pair of black capris and a sky blue top.

"Nothing, mom… it was just a dream…" replied 16 years old, Shinkiro Kaneko. She didn't have cat ears, since that was a dream, but she had blue eyes and was Asian as well.

"Oh thank god...Don't scare me like that! It's bad enough that I have to worry about you being so sick, so suddenly!" Whined Ms Kaneko. "Anyway, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal, Mom. You know that…." Shinkiro was a sickly girl. Just recently, while walking home in the rain she caught Pneumonia, So she was always in bed and had to wash herself with a washcloth. Not only that, ever since she became sick, she had to be home schooled and her friends visited as much as they could. Shinkiro's mother nodded her head and walked away from her door to the kitchen.

Shinkiro looked around her room at the anime posters on the walls. One was of the famous silver haired hanyou, Inu-Yasha. He was giving one of his 'You're so DEAD!' looks. This poster was right next to Shinkiro's bed; so every other day, after waking up, she would get a little freaked out seeing Inu-Yasha there. Kagome was right behind him, Arrow at ready. Kagome was looking upset too. Probably because of the fact that Sesshomaru, Kikiyo, Koga, and Naraku were on the poster as well. Across the room was another poster. One with Konjiki no Gash Bell (Zatch Bell) on it. It was a Japanese ad for a video game, and Kiyo and Zatch were preparing for 'Zaker!' Near the door was a wall scroll with Naruto and the rest of team seven on it. Naruto was holding a kunai in his mouth and was about to use a Juutsu. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-kun were behind him, doing their own poses. Now obviously, Kiro was an Anime fan.

"Shinkiro, you have a package here!" called her mom while walking into her room.

"Mom, I'm sick not Deaf….." Mumbled Kiro.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing!" She replied happily "Who's the package from? Melina? She said she was in New York for the Otaku Expo."

"No….I can't read the sender's address, It's just has their alias. 'From your pink haired friend.' You know any friends with pink hair?" Asked Mother Kaneko.

"No, unless one of them dyed their hair pink…." She took the package from her mother and shook it."

A few minutes later, Kiro was eating her oatmeal. The package still unopened on her meal tray. Upon finishing up her meal, she finally opened the package and found a plushie of a cat. "OHHHHH!" It's the Iriomote cat, Maya, from Azumanga Daioh!" Holding it up, she unknowingly was being viewed by a camera in the cat's eyes.

Back in the dimly lit room filled with computer and wires, Washu-chan sat and watched Kiro on the screen. "I couldn't have picked a better time to begin this mission. She's sick….Ehhh….it doesn't matter. When she arrives, she'll be like she was never sick!" CRASH! Something on the other side of the door broke. Then came bangs and booms and arguing….

"Ryoko! Cease this Foolishness right now!" said one voice

"Dammit, Ayeka! You can't boss me around!" said the one called 'Ryoko'.

"Oh my god…." Said Washu getting up from her seat and walking to the door. Opening it she yelled, "SHUT UP! I'm DOING VERY IMPORTANT WORK IN HERE!" She breathed heavily after her outburst.

"Ahhhh…so sorry, Washu-sama! I had no idea you were so busy." Said Ryoko sarcastically.

"Please forgive us, Washu. What are you working on?" asked Ayeka sympathetically.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you…." She said closing the door. She walked back to her seat and said, "I'm running out of time! I have to put her in a world she can't know too much about but like what?" she sat in her seat and continued to view Kiro. "Märchen? No….Feudal era? No! Land of the Shinobi? DEFINITELY NOT! Hmmmm…..The four blues might be a good choice." She once again began to type something on the computer. "At least Shiansuro's sphinxes haven't arrived…."

Back with Shinkiro, She sat in bed reading Naruto Volume 5. "Hehehe….He's talking to a turtle….." Obviously, she was on the page where Rock Lee was doing as said.

"Shinkiro! Remember that your friends are coming over tomorrow." Shouted her mom from another room. "Melina's back and she's got something for you!"

"Really? What did she get?" Shinkiro questioned.

"I don't know, you'll have to wait and see!" She replied

"Awww…." Kiro whined while placing a bookmark in the manga, although she had already read it. "Ehhh….Whatever…" she yawned and laid down in her bed. "Night, mom!" she called while clapping her hands. The lights turned off. The cat plush sat next to her like a real cat and watched her closely.

Whoa! That took some time to write! Well I hope you enjoyed it, cause this May a bit of a story! Sayonara!


	3. A Pirates Treasure

Hey, everyone! I Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because this one is just as good! At least I think so...He he...So Please Review! I need more reviews…they are my key to finishing this story. The key to Shinkiro's mysterious path of Cheshire. Shinkiro and I can't live without the reviews! Once again, no flaming and I don't own any of the anime in this story…

Chapter Two; Day Two, Pirates Treasure.

Things were foggy again. It was the same dark and foggy place with the masked woman and the 'cats' of hers. "Paralyze her enough so I won't have to hear her scream when I kill her…" The 'cats' Grinned hearing this command. With Evil giggles they stared Directly at Shinkiro.

"Wha? Again?" Said Shinkiro, rubbing her face. It was still tender from the slap. She watched the cats hide under the fog until she couldn't see any of them at all. Then she heard a cackle….then another…She tried to move as she watched the figure who had slapped her disappear in the distance.

"Why the hell is this happening again?" She asked. The 'cat' then cut her foot. Shinkiro winced in pain while grabbing her foot. She knew there was a gash in her foot but she still lifted it out of the fog. Pain on her back, then her shoulder, arm, neck, leg... Why is this happening? Why these dreams?

Suddenly, one of the cats jumped out of the fog and Leapt at her. With Its wings unfolded, it glided toward her, until it raised one of its talons. She screamed, until suddenly, something hit the winged feline. Opening her eyes she was two people standing in front of her.

"What? Who are you?" she asked them. They turned to look at her, but their faces were dark and shady so she couldn't make them out. The only things she could make out were what they were wearing and their hair styles. One had blonde hair, a suit, and a cigarette which sat in their mouth. They looked like a Guy as well. The other was wearing green tights, had something red tied around their waist, Orange Leg warmers, blue shoes, and a Bowl cut hair style.

"Hey! You're..." before she could finish he lifted his wrapped up hand to where his lips would be and said "Shh... Kiro, Listen, you have to fight back! You don't want to die young do you?"

She shook her head. "N-no..." This is different than last time. Last time, one of those cat things got me...

"Kiro-Chan, Use your double ended spear!" said the other one.

She cocked her head to the side unsure of whom this one was. "Ahhhh...What spear?" She asked.

"KIRO! BEHIND YOU!" They shouted. She turned around to see a Very Large 'Cat' behind her, mouth open and ready to clamp down on her. She screamed as it closed on her.

**_CHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRE_**

"Kiro!" Shouted someone. Shinkiro yelped as she shot up out of bed. She breathed heavily as she looked around to see who woke her. She saw three girls sitting around her bed. "Huh? Briana? Melina? Viola? HEY GUYS!" she exclaimed happily. Briana was a fifteen year old girl. Blonde, green eyed and White. She was wearing a Yellow shirt which had a picture of Furuba's Momiji as a Rabbit on it and a White skirt. Melina was also Fifteen, Red Haired, brown eyed and Asian. She was wearing a Straw hat on her head, had what looked like a makeup accident below her left eye, a red vest and capris. Kiro looked at her attire oddly and wondered why she was wearing that. Finally Viola, Brunette, 17, Brown eyed, and African American, was wearing all pink. A pink tank top and a pink skirt.

"Hey Kiro, what were you dreaming about?" Melina asked while holding up a file box of some sort filled with books. Someone who was dressed like Melina was on it, only their vest was open.

Hmmm...nice six pack. Kiro thought. "Huh? M-my dream? You wouldn't understand...was that Rock Lee?" "What?" asked Briana. "Nothin'!" she replied quickly while placing a hand on her head.

"Shinkiro, We Missed you so much! You've got the teachers worried at school..." said Viola. Shinkiro tilted her head down and sighed. "It's not like it's your fault, Kiro-Chan." "Yeah it is. I forgot my umbrella at home that day."

"But you had a jacket!" said Melina. Kiro didn't reply. "Oh this is for you, From the Otaku Expo!" she handed her the file box filled with the volumes. This Perked Kiro up as she received it, but when she looked back at her friend and asked "One question, Why did you dress like that?" "Huh? Oh! I'm dressed like Luffy!" She replied with a smile.

"Uhhh...who now?" Shinkiro asked. "Monkey D. Luffy!" Replied Melina. Kiro sat in bed, confused. Obviously she didn't know about this well known anime. Glancing at the file box she said "would that be him?"

'Luffy' wasn't the only one on the file box. There was a guy who had Green hair, a blue men's tank top, goggles on his forehead, and the handles of three Katanas in one hand. They were still in their sheaths. He had this look on his face that said 'I get along with people when I want to.' In the low right, she saw a girl. She looked nice enough, red haired, and wearing a bikini top and brown capris. A Reindeer wearing a pink hat? Was that what she was seeing in the lower left corner? Hey! I think I've seen that guy before! Some girl on Inu-Neko Link (an Internet game site) likes him! What was his name...? She thought while looking at one who wore brown overalls, and had a long nose. Ah well...There was another girl with blue hair and sky blue eyes who wore a yellow top of some sort. Shinkiro had a feeling that she wasn't going to know about her anytime soon. The last person was a guy who was blonde, had hair hiding his left eye, a curly eyebrow on the right? He wore a magenta shirt and was holding a cig in one hand.

"Yeah that's him. The great Monkey D. Luffy!" replied Melina. "Okay." Replied Kaneko-Chan. "That and the Manga are for you." "Manga?" Kiro, having forgotten the manga looked inside to see at least eight of them. "HEY! Thanks! But you didn't have to..." "Don't worry, the manga there was REAL cheap. At least one for three dollars!" "Lucky! You got to go there!"

"Hey!" Said Briana. "It's the cat, Maya from Azumanga Daioh!" as she reached over to get it, Shinkiro pulled out one of the manga from the box. The Manga was titled 'One Piece; Romance Dawn.'

**_CHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRE_**

"Just Perfect..." Washu sighed while watching Kiro through the camera. "Unless she reads them all in one night, I won't be able to send her there. If I did so and she did read all the volumes she has there, she would act like 'Oh My God! It's you! Can I take a picture of you? You were funny in Volume 4! Hey, long nose I feel sorry for what happened.'" She tilted her head down then looked back at the screen. Kiro was making an uneasy face at the manga. "She doesn't seem too interested though..." Then a Green eye came into view on the screen. "These girls...I'll have to check back later..." she pushed a button that caused the screen to shut off. "Other than bringing her here though, I have to give her another way of transportation." She thought for a second. I don't have enough time to build one... so... She snapped her fingers, got up from her seat, walked over to the door, opened it and called out. "Ryo-ohki? You there? I've got a nice juicy carrot for you if you help me..."

**_CHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRE_**

"Thanks for coming you guys!" Shinkiro said waving at them through the window behind her bed. The waved back then ran off. It was twilight and Kiro looked at the Special Full metal Alchemist clock across her room. Ed and Al resided in it as Ed jumped upwards to grab the philosopher's stone. The time was 7 Pm. "Stupid Cold get's me tired early. Oh well..." She opened up the manga and began to read. She got as far as to where Alvida was talking about Zoro. She yawned, placed a picture of someone cosplaying Vash the stampede in it as a bookmark. Is he really that Bad as they say? Zoro, I mean. She thought. She placed the manga on top of the Naruto one from yesterday. They were next to the file box. "Hehehe...I don't know what I'd do if I met him...Maybe freak out?" She clapped her hands together and the lights turned off. The cat plushie then got up on its legs and made its way to Shinkiro's mirror. As it stood in front of the mirror it opened its mouth which revealed a laser inside. Kiro slept soundly as the 'plush' worked on its project.

Okay, that's the end of this chapter...I think it's a bit difficult for me to type this up but you fans out there love it so far, and it's barely started so, I'll try my hardest to keep up. See ya!


	4. The Journey Begins

Hey Y'all! Yup! It's Chapter three!!! But there's still such a long way to go...Hang in there, this story's getting better and better!

Fast Announcer voice: CheshireSphinxdoesnotownnorwilleverownanyofthefollowinganimeinthisstorynorthesongs.JustShinkiro,Shiansuro,theideaofcheshireandsphinx.ratedeforlanguageandviolence.resultsifyouwilllikethisstoryornotwillvary.pleasedonotflame

CS: Okaaaaayyy...odd...Uhhh let's just get back to Shinkiro-chan.

Chapter Three. The last day; The Journey Begins

"Kiro-Chan, Use your double ended spear!" said the other one.

Shinkiro Raised an Eyebrow seeing she was back where she left off in her dream, before the large cat thing. "Ahhhh...What spear?" She asked once more.

"KIRO! BEHIND YOU!" They shouted. She turned around to see a Very Large 'Cat' behind her, mouth open and ready to clamp down on her.

"NO!" she yelled while using her left arm to cover her face and her right to try to hit the mouth, even though it looked hopeless. GUSH! The sound of some sharp weapon piercing through flesh was heard. Kiro-Chan opened her eyes to see the mouth was halfway closed on what she was holding. It was the Double ended spear. The grip of it was long and had red with silver stripes. The pointed ends were a lustrous golden.

A female voice entered her head. "Kyoko, the name of the spear." Was what it said.

"Kyoko?" she asked herself. Looking inside the mouth Kiro saw, not blood, but burning feathers falling from where the spear was stuck. Suddenly, the whole Feline disappeared leaving behind many more flaming feathers, which eventually turned to ashes. "What the Hell?" She felt a chill run down her neck as she turned to see the two that helped her.

"Kiro-Chan, We have to go now" said the one who smoked. "Huh? You guys are leaving?" She asked. "Yes, Kaneko-Sempai...we have to." Said 'Rock Lee'. "But we'll meet again. Just don't worry if we don't remember you." Said the blonde. The fog was blown away by the wind as a Bright light appeared behind the other two. Now Shinkiro really couldn't make them out. "Wait a minute, Dammit! Who are you?" she pointed as the blonde. "I know I've seen you somewhere. And you!" she pointed at 'Lee'. "You're R..." He put his hand to his lips again. "Shh." "Why?!?!" she shot back. "Kaneko-Sempai, Do not worry. You'll understand soon." He said. "Next time, Neko-chan." Said Blondie as they both faded into the light. "HEY, WAIT!!!" she shouted as they vanished. "Don't go..."

_**CHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRE**_

"Mmmm..." mumbled Kaneko-chan as she sat up in bed. "I know that's Lee...and the other guy..." she looked at the file box that Melina gave her, and stared at the blonde one. Him, that's the guy...Melina never told me his name...all I could know he's Zoro...She brought her legs up to her so she could rest her head on them. "Why the hell all of these dreams? Cats, a spear, That woman, Lee, and that other guy..."

A LONG yawn was heard coming from the hallway, followed by footsteps. "Kiro? Baby?" Came Kaneko-san's voice. She opened the door. "Oh, you're awake!" She said while watching her daughter scratch her head.

"Aye...Mmmm...What time is it?" As her mom looked at the FMA clock on the wall she replied, "6:42." "REALLY?!?! Man, I woke up early!!!" She stated looking at the clock. "Wait, why are you up so early?" "Graveyard shift, remember?" "Oh yeah..." "Oy...Need...sleep..." said her mother as she slouched and headed to her room. "Why do you even work on the weekdays?" She yelled after her knowing her mom wouldn't reply.

God I feel really crappy today... she thought. Well let's se how Luffy's doing. She bent over the bed to get the manga on top of the manga shelf. But her Iriomote cat plushie was sitting right on top of it. "Huh? Since when did that get there?" I stood up on its four legs and faced her.

"What The hell?" She yelled backing away from the plush and up against the wall. The 'dolls' mouth opened wide and sprayed out a pinkish gas. "What?!?!" she began to cough furiously. "What The Hell was that, Dammit?" She closed her eyes and fell back in bed.

_**CHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRE**_

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was face to face with her mom. "Oh My God, Shinkiro! Wake up!!!" Kiro raised an eyebrow seeing her mom freak. "Hey, hey, hey...Mom I'm fine...calm down..." Replied Shinkiro. But her mom did not; instead she kept on worrying about her and how she wasn't waking up. She then stepped back, face looking like she was getting ready to cry, and Cried out, "I have to call the hospital!! She's not getting up!" She then immediately ran out of her room, worried about her daughter.

"What the hell? I AM up." Shinkiro said sitting up out of bed. She then felt weird. Her top half felt cold while her bottom half still felt warm. It was as if her body heat dropped. "Wha...?" she looked at her sheets and saw, not one, but two pairs of hands instead. "Ehhh..." she looked behind her only to find herself, lying down, asleep. "UWAAAA!!!" she screamed while falling out of bed. "What the...?" She stared at the other her lying down in the bed while getting up on her feet.

"Wait, what?" she looked at her own feet and realized that she was standing! "Oh my...I-I'm not Bed-ridden anymore! Well..." She looked back at her body. Walking over to her motionless body, she waved her hand over the mouth.

"I'm still breathing..." she grabbed the other her by their shoulders, lifted it up, and shook it. "Get up, lazy ass!" No response. "I'm not dead...I'm supposedly...what's the word...in a coma."

She let go of her body, backed into the wall with the zatch bell poster, shook her head and thought; Alright Keep it together, Kiro. This is a dream! Something out of the corner of her eye began to move. Quickly turning her head she saw the cat plush standing on its legs again. "That thing!" She walked over to it, hands raised as if she were about to strangle it. Seeing her approach, it leapt off of her manga, and ran across the room. She followed it until it reached the mirror. It stopped in front of it seeing Kiro's reflection. She was looking Very Pissed off. "Get over here you...!!!!" It simply glanced at her and stepped through the mirror.

"Waah!" she said taking a few steps back. How the hell...? Thought Shinkiro seeing the reflection ripple like water after the 'plush' went through it. Cautiously, she approached it as the wavering stopped. "What the...?" she touched it lightly making the reflection ripple again. "Whoa." She took a few steps back and shook her head. "This is a dream...I'm insane...I'm just seeing things...A stuffed toy just can't come to life and walk around..."

She then saw something come through the mirror. It was a woman's arm. It reached out and wavered around. Shinkiro, getting very scared waved her hand in an effort to smack it, but the other hand instead grabbed hers and pulled Kiro through as she yelped.

Someone stepped out and faced the mirror in which Shinkiro fell through. "I'm sorry to have done all of those things to you Kiro, but my universe is at risk..." It was Washu-chan. She stood erect with a stern look on her face.

_**CHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRECHESHIRE**_

Shinkiro screamed as she fell into a spiraling abyss filled with shades of black and grey. "I'M SCARED!!! WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?!" For an answer, she heard someone singing. A Japanese male. It sang...

_**rashinban nante jyutai no moto **_

_**netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa**_

Shinkiro listened to the song, unsure of why she was hearing it. "Huh? What the...?" as she listened to it she realized it getting louder and louder. She felt as if though her eardrums would burst if this song didn't finish soon.

_**arittakeno yume o kakiatsume **_

_**sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa **_

Sang the person as the song neared it's ending. With hands on her ears she whined. "I can still hear it...it's as if it's playing through my mind." Opening her eyes, she saw a very bright light in where ever she was falling. Her eyes got sore just staring at it, but she continued to look.

_**POCKET no COIN, soreto **_

_**YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? **_

_**WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! **_

Suddenly, Everything went black. Shinkiro had blacked out, but before doing so she heard the final words to the song...

_**WE ARE!**_

Okay!!! That's chapter three! Ohhhh! Where' is Kiro-chan? Where is she headed? You have to see for yourselves. Some of my friends asked me If I actually own any of the stuff Kiro-Chan had. Well I have One Piece volumes 1-8, but I'm missing volumes 2 and 7...I have the Inu-Yasha Poster and the One piece file box, along with this I also have Naruto volume 5. My friends wanted to know so why not you guys? Anyway, I'll try not to pull a Shigure and type every other time, but It may be expected every now and then See ya!


	5. Aboard the Going Merry

It's Chapter Four! Yay! And the first world Shinkiro Visits! Whoop it up! So Now the Adventure really begins! Same thing as always...you know... no flaming and I don't own any of the anime in this story...Blahblah di blah...yeah ect...ect Yeah...let's go! Right...

Chapter four; Aboard the Going Merry with the Mugiwara crew.

Bolting upright in bed, Kaneko Shinkiro Yelled. "AHHHHH!!!!"

Then began to breathe heavily, as if someone knocked the wind out of her. After half a minute of this she finally settled down and rubbed her head while looking at her feet.

"Oh...It was just another Damn dream..."

She got ready to lie down in bed until noticed the bed had no sheets...

"Uh...Wha?"

Kiro-Chan raised an eyebrow then looked around the room she resided in. I wasn't her room at all. There was hard wood paneling everywhere, a dimly lit lantern hung from the ceiling, lifesavers lined along the wall, the creaking of the wood and the movement of the room.

"Uhhh...okay...now where the hell am I?" she asked herself while dusting herself off and getting up from the bed.

It looks like...I'm on a boat... but how did I get here? She really thought that the long fall with the song playing in her mind really was a dream.

"Well, I might as well have a look around."

She then spied a mirror in the room and strolled over to it. As she viewed her reflection she cocked her head to the side now having second thoughts about the dream.

"Hmmm...Pocket no coin..." she recited...

Closing her eyes, she sighed and remembered the fiasco with the Iriomote cat plush, the mirror, the falling and the song.

"Pffttt... It must have been a..." she opened her eyes and looked at her reflection again... It was showing her reflection of course, but she had a pair of cat ears and a cat's tail swaying back and forth behind her.

"What the f..." she began, but before even finishing the colorful word, the ears and tail disappeared. She slowly began to back away from the mirror and went to the door on the right side of the room.

"It's just a dream...I think...no...no...no this all seems too real for a dream."

And with that, she quickly opened the door and ran through it. She didn't want to stick around long enough to see the mirror's reflective surface waver like something disturbing the water...

**_Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Shinkiro Kaneko..._**

Closing the door behind her quickly, she breathed heavily, eyes shut.

"Oh my...oh...my...Where...am...I?"

she opened her eyes again, and saw a staircase down the hallway she was in. After one final exhale, she stepped forward to see the staircase leading up to an opening. A view of the sky was shining through.

"Hmmm...Am I really on a ship?"

Taking a few steps forward, she advanced to the staircase; not looking back at the door which disappeared as if it was never there...

Going up the steps, Kaneko-chan thought... I've never been on board a ship before...but this place seems familiar. Peeking above the opening, her hair quickly flew behind her. The wind was strong, smelling of sea salt, wet wood, and gun powder. She looked around this new environment while stepping up and the steps until she was standing on the floorboards. The masts head looking like a rams head, and both the sail and flag having a Jolly Roger on it, but it was wearing a straw hat. She gasped seeing the happy skull and crossbones, remembering when she last saw it. Like on my file box...the skull as the O in the One Piece title...

"Ohh...Am I daydreaming...what the hell?" Shinkiro rubbed her head and walked over to the side of the ship.

Looking at her reflection in the water, she whined. "I'm dreaming...I'M DREAMING!!!! I'M NOT REALLY...!"

"ZZZZZzzzzzz..." That was the sound she heard before finishing her sentence.

"Eh...?" The snoring continued as she looked around for the source of the sound.

"Huh, I'm not alone..." She went up the steps and over to a small cabin on the ship. The snoring got louder as she neared the cabin. "Hello?" she whispered. Her reply was a mutter, then more snoring. Shinkiro shook her head and circled the small cabin seeing that who ever it was that was sleeping wasn't resting against the cabin.

"You're up there, then..." she spied a nearby ladder and began to climb up it. It was difficult for her with the wind blowing so hard and her hair getting in her face constantly. Note to self...cut hair after seeing where I really am... after finally getting to the top of the Ladder, she shook her head getting as much loose hair off of her face.

As Shinkiro finished shaking her head, she opened her eyes to see who was on the cabin. Kaneko-chan made an uneasy face and cocked her head to the side seeing who it was. The sleeping Person wore dark green pants with matching shoes, a white men's top that was unbuttoned at the top, three earrings on his left ear and... "Nuh-uh...He's gotta be a cosplayer...but..." Green hair. The one thing about this man that caught her eyes. He remained asleep as she crept closer towards him. Kiro noticed as she scooted closer that there were three Katanas lying near him. They looked real enough. This made her feel even more uneasy.

Then suddenly, a loud Bang! was heard.

"Leave some meat for the rest of the crew!!!" shouted someone from the inside of the cabin.

"But I'm Hungry..." whined someone else...

"Wait till Lunch Time! Where's Zoro?" asked person number one.

"He's up on the roof sleeping." Said a third person.

Sheesh...noisy...Thought Shinkiro. Wait...ZORO?!?! She looked at the 'cosplayer' that resembled Roronoa Zoro, seeing his eyes flutter in his sleep. He was making a scowl on his face and muttered "Shut up...Dammit..."

He then sat up and yawned. "I'm up here..." scratching his head he looked in Kiro's direction. She sat there frozen stiff, scared, still thinking he was a bad guy... As his eyes met hers things raced through her mind... make that two things... ZORO!?!?! He's Gonna Kill Me if he's as cutthroat as the manga said! Zoro???? He shrugged then looked away from her, drawing his attention to his Katanas.

"Hnnn...WHAT?!?!?!" He yelled doing a Double Take. Kiro-chan screamed as well and began to back away quickly. "Who the Hell are you?!?!" He Demanded. "NO!!! DON'T KILL ME!" her foot then hung in the air. If she scooted back anymore, she would fall off the cabin.

"Waitaminnityou!" He shouted while grabbing his Katanas and getting up. "NO!!!" she now felt that falling would be better than getting a slit throat or something, so she scooted back more and fell. When Shinkiro Hit the Ground, she landed on her side with an 'OWWWW!!!' "Crap, that hurt..."

"Hold on!" Shouted Zoro while stepping down the ladder. "No!" she quickly got on her feet again and began to run. Zoro sighed seeing that there may be no stopping this girl from running. "If she's not careful, she could fall overboard...Please stop!" He then began to run after her. They made their way all around the Going merry until they made their way back around the cabin. "Would you stop running?!?!?!" Shouted Zoro-san.

"NOOOOO!!!! I Don't Wanna Get Killed!!!" Kiro shouted back. Then the door on the cabin swung open, Shinkiro running into it and falling backwards in a Daze...

"Nani Desu? What's going on out here?" said Luffy closing the door to the cabin behind him...

Zoro stood behind Shinkiro although she was sitting on the ground rubbing her head. Zoro simply looked over at Luffy-san and exclaimed "Luffy."

"Oy, Zoro, who's this? Friend of yours?" "No, I just woke up to find her sitting next to me. She didn't want me to 'kill her' as she said over and over again." He replied. "Why did you want to kill her?!?!" Shot back Mugiwara. "I DIDN'T!!! SHE JUST KEPT SHOUTING THAT!!! I don't know why...no...where she..."

"Ohh..." Kiro opened her eyes and stared directly at Luffy. "Hey, Melina...Why are you dressed Like Luffy again?" Rufi-san tilted his head to the side then asked... "Nani? What are you talking about?" She blinked wondering why 'Melina' questioned something like this although she was so obviously Cosplaying...then her eyes widened, remembering that she wasn't home... Getting to her feet, she began to back into the side of the ship.

"Roronoa Zoro? Monkey D, Luffy?" She named while pointing at them and walking backwards still. "How do you know about us?" asked Luffy "There are flyers with our heads on them...but still where did you come from?" Asked Zoro-san.

"Uhhh..." then suddenly she began to lose her balance and she fell over the side of the ship. As she hit the water, she screamed a Blood curdling scream. Luffy and Zoro ran to the side of the ship to see her. Rufi-san laughed and said "She's funny; she could be our new entertainer!" "LUFFY!!! SHE'S NOT PLAYING AROUND!!!" Zoro shouted as his head got big and grew sharp teeth. When his head went back to normal, he ran off on another part of the ship while saying "I'll get some rope!"

Then two other people, along with a reindeer, ran outside the cabin and went over to the side railing. "What the hell is all of the screaming?" asked a red haired girl who was about 18 years old. "Don't know...Some girl fell overboard." Replied Mugiwara. "Who?" asked the long nosed one. Luffy shrugged as Zoro ran back over to them while holding rope in one hand. "I got the rope!!!"

**_Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Shinkiro Kaneko..._**

Soon after getting her out of the water, Shinkiro sat against the cabin, soaking wet and cold. Everyone who ran out to see what was going on gathered around her. "You alright?" asked the red haired girl. Shinkiro didn't reply on account of feeling like she would pass out if she wasted her breath saying this, so she only nodded.

"Well now that that's over..." said Luffy as he crouched down so he was eye level with Shinkiro. "...Just who are you?" Kaneko-san took a deep breath then replied. "K-kaneko, Kaneko Shinkiro."

She took another breath then said "Please tell me that either you're Really Good Cosplayers or this is a dream..." "If this was a dream, would I be able to do this?" asked Luffy as he grabbed a lock of her hair and began to pull on it. "OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!!!!!!" Shouted Shinkiro "STOP IT DAMMIT!!!" Kiro-chan then smacked his hand telling him to stop.

"Sumimasen, but what's a cosplayer?" asked the little blue nosed reindeer. Shinkiro practically shrieked hearing him talk. "WHAT?!?!? YOU TALK?!?! Oh my god..."

"You aren't a bounty hunter of some kind after us, are you?" asked the long nosed one. Kiro replied by shaking her head. "Well, anyway, I'm the Great Captain Usopp! And this is my crew!" the eighteen year old woman smacked Usopp over the head then said "Stop it...The poor girl's confused as it is now...I'm Nami by the way."

"Na-mi..." Kiro replied. "And you know I'm Monkey D. Luffy and this is Roronoa Zoro." Said Luffy. Zoro only nodded in agreement. "I'm Chopper!" said the little reindeer putting out his hoof for Kiro to shake, but she was too shaken up to try it. "You're a sweet thing, really you are...but you tal..." she broke off there deciding not to finish this sentence.

"Hey, where's Sanji? He'd be interested in this, don't you think?" said Zoro. Everyone there nodded but Kaneko-chan. "Who's Sanji?" she asked. "Out head chef on this ship." Nami answered. "Don't worry if he suddenly starts calling you Kawaii, okay?" "Huh?" was Kaneko's reply. "Sanji-San? Come out here." Silence...

"Coming, Nami-Chan!!!" sang a voice coming from the Kitchen. THAT VOICE!!! Thought Shinkiro. The one from my dreams! 'Next time, Neko-chan.' The voice rang through her head like an echo through a cave. Footsteps, the scent of smoke from a cigarette, along with meat and vegetables. She looked in the direction of the voice and saw Sanji. He wore his usual black jacket with blue shirt underneath. Matching Black pants with black shoes, and who could forget his usual hairstyle that covered his left eye? He approached the group smiling and looking directly at Nami.

"What was all of the screaming about out here? Did Usopp almost fall overboard or something?"

"NO!" shot back Usopp-san. "Zoro says that we have a stowaway." Sanji looked down at Shinkiro who couldn't take her eyes off of him. A look of shock was stuck on her face.

"Ah! Kawaii!!!" Said the Ladies man' of a cook as he knelt down so he was eye level with her as well. "Why is she soaking wet?"

Luffy stood up and glanced at Zoro who replied "She was running from me, thinking I was going to kill her." "Wait, you were chasing her and trying to kill her? You dumbass!" "I WASN'T!!! SHE FREAKIN' OVERREACTED!!!" Shinkiro still sat in her spot, flinching due to Zoro's yell. "Well, you're scaring her again!!! Shut the Hell up!"

Sanji looked back at Shinkiro, seeing her shivering because of the argument between Zoro and him. "Sorry, we'll stop. I'll protect you, Neko-chan." He then smiled, stood up and bowed to her. "Sa-sa-sanji..." she then collapsed. "Hey!" He shouted seeing her faint. "You okay? Wake up!" She just laid there on the deck with her eyes closed.

"She said her name was Kaneko Shinkiro." Said Luffy as Sanji picked up the fainted sixteen year old girl. "Come on, let's get her inside!" he said practically running in the kitchen. "Get her a towel, or a blanket or something." Said chopper following Sanji and the others inside.

**_Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Shinkiro Kaneko..._**

So far, so good. Thought Washu as she said at her desk in her lab. "But sooner or later, she'll want an explanation." She got up and walked over to another table. On it laid a camera and a wrist band that looked like her head. "The way to contact her will be through this."

I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! It's was my birthday a few week ago, and with the school projects and all... It's been hard. You see, unlike Shigure I have a reason to be late to put up my story. I still hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Especially you One Piece fans out there! Till I write again, see ya!


	6. Kiro gets a one on one with Sanji

Sigh... onto chapter five, YAY!!!! For those of you that don't remember, here's a summary of what's happened from chap 1 thru 4. Shinkiro Kaneko, a sickly Japanese girl with pneumonia, has been having these dreams with Sanji of One Piece and Rock Lee of Naruto. There is also a woman by the name of Shiansuro who tells her that she's too weak for this journey. Leaving Kiro confused each time; she wakes up and goes about her boring life in bed. Until a strange incident with a so-called plushie occurs and she's separated from her own body. She is then pulled through the mirror in her room by Washu of Tenchi Muyo and is sent spiraling down into nowhere only to hear the song, We Are, playing in her head. She wakes up in bed, but finds herself in the world of One Piece. Scared out of her mind, she runs away from Zoro who didn't even want to harm her and falls over board. After being introduced to the whole Mugiwara crew, she faints when meeting Sanji-san...and now we continue where we left off... No flaming and please review!!!!

Chapter 5; Kiro gets a one on one with Sanji

It was only about an hour and a half ago that Shinkiro had fainted after seeing Sanji-san. She sat in a chair in the kitchen resting as Sanji finished up cooking some nice hot soup. He looked back at the young sixteen year old girl and smiled. Kiro only sat there for a second, but she then began to whine in her sleep. She was dreaming again, but about Sanji. These dreams were basically memories of him, pictures of him, the dreams he was in with her... He stopped stirring the soup and looked back at here again, seeing her squirm in her sleep...

"Hey, wake up..." He said in a singsong like voice.

"Eh?" She opened her eyes and said "Dad? Is that you? You're visiting me in the hospital, even though you're divorced with Mom?" She then yawned and rubbed her eyes... "I'm so happy..."

"No...sorry, I'm not your father...It's me, Sanji." Replied our love cook.

Her eyes shot open remembering where she was again... "Sanji? Oh...that's right...I'm here...not home...It's not a dream..."

"Why would this be a dream?" He asked her. She didn't want to reply, thinking about how he'd react to that fact that him and the rest of the Kaizoku on board we're in an anime and manga.

"I am on a pirate ship, right?" she said trying to avoid the real reason as to why she thought it was a dream...

"Yeah, I guess it would be weird if anyone we're to wake up to find themselves on a Pirate ship, Kaneko-san."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" She yelled in surprise.

"Rufi-san told me." He then went back to stirring the soup...

"Rufi-san...? Oh Luffy...Duh, the R is pronounced like an L or D..."

"So, how'd you get here?" Sanji asked.

"Oh, well...I...Fell...Pocket no coin...At home...cat plush...Wait, Why you gotta know?"

"It's only a matter of time before Luffy starts bugging the crap out of you with that question. So you might as well tell me now before that crap happens..." He replied while pouring a bowl of soup for Shinkiro.

"I'm not so sure, but first, a question for you. Have you had any dreams about a girl, with a pair of cat ears and a cat tail, and a spear?"

Since Kiro-chan never read up to the Sanji point in One Piece, She didn't know how he was with girls, so she expected him to say something like 'Yes, what about it?' or 'No, why?'

"OH! EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE!!!! ...Mellorine..."

Shinkiro sweat dropped hearing this reply. I was in his dream every night? Wow, he seems happy about it. Those dreams just left me screwed...

"None of them had cat ears or a cat tail, but...AH!!!! KAWAII!!!"

"Hey, you're scaring me!" So it wasn't me in the dreams... she thought as she sweat dropped again.

"Sorry, Yamemasu. (I'll stop) A spear? No... But still..." he walked over to the table, sat down the bowl of soup, approached her and scooted the chair she sat in closer to the table. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh...no reason..." he handed her a fork. "Arigatou...Luffy and the rest of the crew ate?" Sanji nodded with a smile. Dude, he's one happy person. She was still oblivious to the fact that he was a Love Cook as Usopp-san stated when he and Sanji first met. She lowered the fork into her soup bowl.

"Tell me why Zoro-san was chasing you. That was still pretty stupid of him...Baka...but there is a reason right?"

"I guess its cause I startled him. Hell, we startled each other. But I wasn't sure if what I was seeing was a dream, a GREEN haired man with REAL Katanas? A Talking Reindeer? And I'm on a Freakin' Pirate ship for chrissakes!" He took a seat at the table at the side of her.

"That's just how Zoro's hair is, I was startled by Chopper too when I first met him, but I understand since he ate the devil's fruit..."

"Devil fruit... Well, whatever..."

"You still haven answered my question...where did you come from?" He took a lock of her hair and fiddled with it as he asked her this. Smoke slowly rising from the tip of his cig.

"Sanji-san, to answer that, First the reason I asked you if you had any dreams about a girl is because..." she looked over at him to see him really smiling now; a heart resided in his eye. "HEY!!!"

"I'm listening!" he said still smiling

Well, he's girl crazy...why didn't I see this before after what Nami told me? "Well, because I've been having dreams and..."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen...why?"

"Damn...too young..."

"Sanji! Listen to me!" she whined "I've been havin' these dreams with you and another guy in them. He and you keep saving me from these Cat things with wings, talons, and human faces...I've had three dreams with you and him in it. I'm then attacked by a larger version of the cat thing, but I somehow kill it with a spear I didn't have before. Then, you and he walk off into this bright light leaving me..."

Sanji just looked at her like she was crazy now... "Don't give me that look! I'm serious!"

"Wait, did you say cat things? With human faces?" She nodded. "I know about those...But it's probably just a coincidence..."

"You know about them? It can't be coincidence..." The cigarette fell out of Sanji's mouth as he looked at her in surprise. "They had human faces, along with red wings which seemed to be floating off of their back, lizard like talons... and a voice that sounds like this." She said ending the sentence with her mimicry. "Anyway I'm not from around here...per say, or have I ever been anywhere on the ocean. Now, How I got here is that I fell through my mirror...no I was separated from my body somehow, no... To begin with, this so-called cat plushie..."

"But you knew about Luffy and Zoro. How did you..." She didn't want to answer that upcoming question.

The door to the kitchen opened suddenly startling both Shinkiro and Sanji. Chopper stood in the doorway. "Kaneko-san?" He looked over at her sitting at the table with Sanji. "Oh good, you're up. Nami-san wants to talk to you..."

"Why?"

"She says she has something for you..." Replied the little reindeer.

"Okay...Sanji?" she said

"Yes?" he replied still confused by what they were talking about a few minutes ago.

"Don't tell anyone, promise me?"

"But I'm not so sure..."

She gave him one of those girly pity looks. Although they have only just met, she knew him like a good acquaintance. "A-a-alright!!!" He smiled again and nodded, watching her get up from her seat and leave the room with chopper.

**_Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Shinkiro Kaneko..._**

As Shinkiro Followed Chopper-san to the stairs that led to the lower deck, she thought about what she had just told Sanji. Damn...I barely know the guy and I just blabbed everything...well almost everything, to him! Why do I do things like that? When I get upset or edgy, I spill everything that I'm not supposed to tell! If he just didn't give me The Heart Eye... She then took a lock of her own hair and began to pull on it while thinking 'Baka!!! BAKA!!!!' A look of frustration resided on her face...

"Kaneko-san? What are you doing?" asked Chopper

"Huh?" she quickly stopped pulling on her hair. "Uhhh...nothin'! So tell me a little about yourself." She suggested trying to forget what she had just told the love cook.

"Well, I'm a doctor on this ship. Ever since Luffy saw me, he REALLY wanted me to join his Nakama."

"Nakama...?" she asked

"Friends." Kiro-chan got a look on her face that said 'Ohh...' "Also, seeing how good of a fighter I was, He really wanted me to join."

She nodded as they went down the steps. WAIT, FIGHT?!?! A little guy like him? Well Sanji did say he ate the devil fruit... lucky for her; she had a little knowledge about the devil fruits. But only two...

"Once Luffy sees someone who can help the crew and is an excellent fighter, he'll never stop asking you to join!" replied Chopper with a laugh.

"He sounds like a bakamono..."

"He is, but he's got spirit.'

Yeah, spirit with a side of constant annoyance, I'm sure... She thought. "If I'm stuck here, I might have no choice but to join you guys..." Kiro told Chopper.

As they reached the bottom of the steps, someone's shadow fell on them. "Oy, Kiro-chan!" She and Chopper-chan looked back up the steps to see Rufi-san standing there. His usual smile lay on his face. "Kiro-chan, I wanna ask you something."

"Hai?" she asked.

"Did you just say you want to join our Nakama?" he asked.

"I...Maybe, because I-"

"YEAH! You sing right?"

"A little-" She tried to say but she was cut off once again.

"YOSH!" He shouted. Shinkiro just stood there, a vein appearing on her temple. When she felt it, she thought 'How am I doing that?'

"Hmmmm... I wonder..." He said softly to himself.

"What?" she asked with a tone of nervousness.

Rufi took a step back, made his arms stretch back behind him... "Gomu Gomu no..."

"Uhhh...what the hell is he gonna do?" She asked the blue nosed reindeer. His reply was just a shrug.

Just then, Luffy's arms stretched forward towards Shinkiro; his hands gripping onto her shoulders. "AHH! LEGGO! I Said 'LEGGO!' DAMMIT!"

"Glomp!" he shouted. And with that, the rest of him rocketed forward and ramming into her.

"AAH!!" she screamed

"He he!" Rufi laughed. The two lay on the floor. Kiro dumbstruck and Luffy just laughing as he continued to hug her. "So, what songs do you know?"

Shinkiro Just sighed exasperatedly as she said 'Glomp...'

"You guys alright?" asked Chopper

"I'm fine...But I think I might be getting a concussion..." she replied "LUFFY! Any closer to my face and you would have ended up kissing me! BLECH!" He only continued to laugh.

"Kaneko-san?" said a voice. The three looked down toe hall way to see Nami-san. She was making an uneasy face seeing Luffy wrapped around Kiro like this. "Uhhh...am I interrupting something?"

Kiro immediately Pushed Luffy off of her and said "NO, NO!!! He just felt like glomping me because..." a vein appeared on her head. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay..." Nami sweatdropped "Come in here, I think I could help you with your clothes."

Kaneko-chan nodded as she got up and walked into Nami's room.

**_Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Shinkiro Kaneko..._**

Washu sat at her computer, cracking up over what had happened with Kiro and Luffy. "Oh man, I feel sorry for her...but she seems to be adapting to this universe rather quickly..." she pressed a button on the keyboard and a nearby robot that had spider-like legs stood up. "I still have to contact her though." She said eyes on the robot. She then got out of her seat, picked up the robot and walked to another part of the room.

Oh man. I'm sorry it took so long to get it up here. What with the school 'n all. I'll try to get chapter six up before the year ends. Kay? Sayonara!

CheshireSphinx


End file.
